kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocil Noxxheth
At a Glance Born Gruemar of the Wing, the Dragon champion of Bahamut was once a warden of time and justice. Holding powerful dominion over the strands of chronology (being able to weave himself through a multiverse of timelines at will), Gruemar watched over the mortal races of the world, guiding them away from future cataclysms and disaster. Following Bahamut's demise, the powers of his champions began to drastically lessen, robbing Gruemar of his temporal omniscience and trapping him in a single universe. Vowing to regain his powers, Gruemar took Drak'humn as his own, enslaving its Dragonborn and renaming it Noxx'Bolar, and began to seek out leylines of temporal magic, hunting down time-sensitive magic users to consume their power to maintain his sight. Renaming himself Nocil Noxxheth, the "Forever-Wyrm", Nocil sought to collapse the temporal multiverse and absorb its powers to become the most powerful being in creation. Opposed by his brother Sonngrand in his bid for power, Nocil held his own and earned the distinction of being one of the most powerful Dragons to have ever lived. History The Eldest of his kin, Nocil Noxxheth was born as Gruemar of the Wing, sibling to Kalryni, Tranaxia, and Sonngrand. Raised in the Astral Sea beneath the wing of Bahamut himself, Gruemar guarded his dragonkin and mortals, and displayed the spark of temporal power that would elevate him to the status of multiverse-warden. Travelling between timelines and dimensions, Gruemar took delight in the multiplicity of scenarios that existence could offer, declaring himself the guardian of their difference. When the Sunshine Offensive arrived in the Astral Sea declaring war on Bahamut, Gruemar brushed it off and stayed on the mortal plane, aloof with the knowledge that in every other timeline the armada led by Euris Testidar would fail. It would come as a devastating shock that during the onslaught, Euris' flagship would succeed in defeating Bahamut, killing him, and as a result Gruemar's sense of identity was humbled -- had he only taken the time to look into this timeline's future, he would have known. Instead, his arrogance had gotten the better of him. With Bahamut dead it was almost immediately that Gruemar's temporal abilities began to fade, the first of which being his ability to travel to other timelines. Troubled by this loss of power and the humbled by his arrogance, Gruemar vanished into the wilds and would go unseen and unheard for a long two years. Age of Adventure When Gruemar finally returned, he had radically changed from the peaceful observer he had once been. His actions included: * Grazing the airship of Abraxus and Eluna Halidin who were flying near the mountain of Drak'Hol (the home of Sonngrand). Regarding the pair as beneath him (and dangerously close to his brother's keep and wishing to avoid a confrontation) Gruemar spared them, more concerned with his own issues, and flew west. * Arrived in Drak'Humn where he conquered the dragonborn who had taken the keep as their sanctuary. Now calling himself Nocil Noxxheth, he renamed the keep after himself, calling it Noxx'Bolar ("Shrine of Eternity") and forced the dragonborn to refit the castle as Nocil's seat of power. * Used mortals as chess-pieces in his hunt for time-sensitive magic users in timeline-prime, Nocil sent out hundreds of contracts to adventurers and bounty hunters. For capturing these time-magic adepts, Nocil would reward them with the vast riches hoarded by the dragoborn of Drak'Humn - the catch being that the wealth came from alternate timelines and would rapidly decay when handled in timeline-prime. * Unseated the Cosmic Pillar from the Astral Sea, killed Bromiciliaex and stole The Chronometer. Using the Chronometer has his anchor to timeline-prime, Nocil greatly increased his powers and regained his ability to travel between alternate timelines. * Successfully began to travel between alternate timelines to devour the rival versions of himself until he remained the sole version of himself in all of reality. * Travelled to an alternate timeline in The Greenscales where he sought to devour the time-magic sensitive Dragonborn Slikkish. Using the Chronometer as his anchor, Nocil Noxxheth unlatched the Eternity-Latch, carrying it with him until he was ready to return to timeline-prime. Using the Chronometer to arrive in this timeline, a group of adventurers confronted Nocil and sought to destroy the Eternity-Latch his possession, stranding him in this timeline as the heroes raced back to the Chronometer before it shifted back to timeline-prime. Category:Dragon